(a) Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a solar cell module.
(b) Description of the Related Art
As the existing energy resources, such as oil or coal, are expected to be exhausted, there is recently an increasing interest in alternative energy sources that will replace the existing energy resources, and thus a solar cell that generates electrical energy using solar power has been in the spotlight.
A common solar cell includes semiconductor regions, forming a p-n junction by different conductive types like a p type and an n type, and electrodes connected to the respective semiconductor regions having different conductive types.
When sunlight is incident on the solar cell, electrons and holes are generated from the semiconductor. Electrons generated from the p-n junction move toward the n type semiconductor region, and holes generated from the p-n junction move toward the p type semiconductor region. The moved electrons and holes are collected by the different electrodes connected to the p type semiconductor region and the n type semiconductor region, and electric power is obtained by connecting the electrodes using electric wires.